


A little too long of a secret

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Amelia B tricking those other countries into thinking she’s a boy, Boom made you look, Dude damn she really wore those puffy outfits And mega tall shoes, F/M, Female America - Freeform, M/M, Tomboy Amelia, You got finessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: Basically, for the past 300 or something years, America has been thought to be male, and (s)he went along with it. Perhaps, (s)he may even believed to be male him(er)self. (S)he never talked about the fact that (s)he was a girl until this very moment, where she messed up. Really bad.





	A little too long of a secret

Another day, another awful hearing of America’s shitty ideas and horrible preaches of being a ‘hero’. Quite frankly, England was annoyed. America back then has never been so annoying as he was now, so seeing him burst through the room of the meeting had accidentally striked a groan out of England. He turned to America’s direction, ready to give him a scolding before he stopped himself. America had looked slightly more feminine that day. Of course, all the other days, he had looked feminine but it was just because he was slim at the torso and a bit shorter than he’d expected America to be when he grew up. He also had a slightly high-pitched voice too, but he assumed that’s what all Americans sounded like. America sat down with a puff of breath, sloppily and lazily pulling out his seat and dropping on it, his baggy pants looking a little less filled today. Now that England thought about it, America looked a lot more feminine. But of course, if America was a lady, (s)he wouldn’t be so vulgar and disgusting. As soon as Germany starts the meeting, America decides to be a douchebag and slurp on his soda.. LOUDLY. England gave America a glare and begins to speak:

“Why don’t you stop being such a nuisance, America? It’ll, quite frankly, help the meeting if you’d shut up for once in a while!” America smirked back and slurped louder, “what’re you gunna do about it, huh?”

England scoffed and retorted back, “I guess you won’t be getting my scones any time soon then, you ungrateful prat.” America immediately slapped the top of his knee, laughing insanely as he replied, “Is that a punishment, or a reward?!” 

England immediately got up and grabbed America by the collar, yelling at his face like the usual act, “Why- You! You always said you loved my scones back then!” America grinned back and put his arms behind his head, “I must’ve been pretty fuckin’ ignorant back then, huh? But the totally great USA now won’t ever make such lies like that again. You’re welcome, England.”

England growled before softly pushing him back, like always, but forgetting that America had his hands behind his head and had nothing to catch himself. He heard a small, high-pitched ‘oof’ coming from America. Something akin to.. A female’s voice. America quickly covered his mouth and coughed, acting like the impact made his voice higher, “I totally didn’t make that noise on purpose, dudes. The floor’s abnormally hard for my liking.” He shrugged.

He quickly got up and dusted his baggy pants down, before looking up and staring at all the eyes that were locked on him. He laughed nervously, “What? Was my fall that surprising? Haha..” France was the first to point out America’s stuffing that laced the floor, and embodied his feminine figure. He immediately lost all color in his face, staring at the floor in shock. England took this chance to pull up America’s shirt. Sure, it was ungentleman-like, but he had to answer his undying curiosity.

There, laying under America’s baggy shirt, fell stuffing to make himself look more manly and bandages wrapped around his breast-area. America yelped immediately, pulling down his shirt and jacket and running away. Nobody really bothered to chase after him, they’d just wait the next day.

———————————-

 

America was late. Obviously, after that incident the other day, everybody was surprised. Had America been a girl this whole time? Why would she want to hide the fact that she was a girl? Many questions yet no answers.

The door quietly creeped as a rare expression of America feebily walking in the room, her feminine figure now fully exposed and her hand caressing her other elbow. She wore a green bra with the usual bomber jacket over it, short jean pants and brown cow-boy boots. Her gloves seemed a lot more slimmer, as well as her hair. Her hair was longer, around shoulder length and a few hairpins in her hair. Perhaps she was wearing a wig in those earlier days.

She feebily waved a weak, “Goodmorning..” before sitting down and not looking at the rest of her fellow countries. Nobody decided to speak about it, as Germany started the meeting once again.

Should England feel bad? It was his fault the usual confident and boastful America was like this now. No, he shouldn’t, it was a lot more quieter and peaceful. He found satisfaction in America’s depressed state. Or.. He should have. He felt unbearable guilt, not passing up any chance to look at the now-shy America sitting in her short jeans. 

As the meeting came to a close, the nations encircled America, quickly questioning her and staring at her. America never hated the spotlight as she did now. France spoke, “Why didn’t you tell us about such a thing, mon cherí? A lady like you shouldn’t be taking such roughhousing from the other countries.” 

China scoffed, staring at America with a hard glare, “Why didn’t you tell us, Aru? Maybe we wouldn’t have treated you so roughly.” America shied down more.

Italy was immediately all over America, “A pretty lady like you shouldn’t be treated so roughly, ve~!” And his soon usual flirts came ablur to America.

Russia was the first to speak without taking pity on America’s suddenly revealed gender, “Oh? America is a girl, da? I never really thought about it up until this point, da.” America was slightly thankful to Russia, but fuck that, he was a commie.

 

America never felt so humiliated;  
England has never felt so guilty


End file.
